


Danger

by mneiai



Category: Sky High
Genre: Danger Kink, M/M, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mneiai/pseuds/mneiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will thinks about Warren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danger

To Will, Warren was danger. And danger was something he had only ever heard about before going to Sky High, only ever feared would happen to his parents too intensely for them to truly avoid.

He could still remember that awful speech his father had given him about hitting an asteroid and being the one to shatter.

Now danger felt comfortable, or, at least, Warren did. And Warren really was danger, because despite the fact he was friends with Will and the others, people were still afraid of him. Warren would still rather be alone, brooding and staring down other heroes, than hanging out with them.

Sometimes Will was surprised that Warren hadn't taken part in that plot in freshman year, hadn't ended up a villain.

Will, like every other teenage hero, fantasized about running into a villain who dripped sex and danger and all things wicked and was more interested in stealing Will's virtue than destroying the world.

But the only villain Will ever wanted to do that to him would have to be Warren.


End file.
